vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
115222-will-they-dumb-down-combatbuff-or-nerfchange-things-to-balance-l2p-issues
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- You're misunderstanding. He's saying that a nerf to content/combat mechanics is the only thing to make him quit. He even made the same point you did. Yes, they said they wouldn't nerf existing content, but what about content that hasn't been fully designed yet? If they just start releasing new content at lower difficulties, it's not really a nerf, it's just the new patch! This is the scenario I hope Carbine avoids. I hope to never see new content suffer because previous content was "QQ too hard!" | |} ---- ^This Lmao | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- You’ve got to be kidding me. Carbine has been further even more decided to use even go need to do look more as anyone can. Can you really be far even as decided half as much to use go wish for that? My guess is that when one really been far even as decided once to use even go want, it is then that he has really been far even as decided to use even go want to do look more like. It’s just common sense. | |} ---- ---- WTF just happened here? | |} ---- ---- I was making a joke about how hard it was to decipher the OP's post. Following the "Has anyone really been far even as decided to use even go want to do look more like" joke. | |} ---- ---- I am assuming there is a degree in arrogance and condescension you're getting at here, that probably has more to do with just a lack of basic courtesy from people you'd like to see fall flat on their faces. Overall though, each game has a baseline for how to play it. The Dev's for games usually have a very clear picture on how they want a class to function and how to play a game properly. I'm not sure what college courses you'd need to take to play a gear progression Trinity based game to be good at it. Is it out of the realm of the reasonable to suggest that players who want to raid in a game that sold itself on raiding being hard? Source: http://youtu.be/YbItL4qcugk No it really isn't unreasonable to suggest that players need to ramp up their skills to raid. The rest of the game doesn't really have any hard requirements, and doesn't have any real demand that a player spend a huge amount of time 'learning to play'. PvP has a learning curve to suit your role, but that's a trial an error that you pick up from any skill based game, so I'm not sure that applies also. Making the attunement for raid 'more accessible' without touching the encounters doesn't 'dumb it down'. If players were to go onto the forums and complain that it's too difficult, and it was changed, that would be when it was dumbed down and would be unfortunate. When any project stumbles, or has set backs and people find glee in the failures, that would suggest more about the character of the authors and the internet denizens who just like to watch the world burn. I'm not going to disagree that elitist jerks are bothersome and the world would be a better place without them, however on the other side, why should a game not require you to learn strategy to beat the obstacles and challenges it presents to you? | |} ---- Im with you, WTF is that guy talking about O.o Nah, but seriously my bad. Try to take it with some salt and don't focus too much on any specific point i suppose? lol i guess that is what comes of writing the post at multiple different times, (kept leaving/spacing and coming back to it) not to mention it was the last hour before sleeping after a 48 Hour up time. usually i try not to proof read too much after something gets to that point, as ill either end up editing it/not sleeping another night or just scrapping the entire thing :/ forgive my sloppiness in my delirium, i just don't want the game/gameplay mechanics/ combat (and any other parts i'd consider pieces of the heart and soul of WS) to be altered to cater towards people that either cant learn to master the more difficult things or simply choose not to and complain its unfair because they can't win on easy street. | |} ---- i agree to some extent... again sorry for not being more clear and careful with my thoughts the other night - i guess by "dumb down" (and yes i should have chosen my words better) i just meant moving away from a system that is simple to learn, yet difficult to master/deep enough to keep more advanced players interested while keeping newer mmoers from being excluded or at a disadvantage. 'dumb down' = oversimplify - trading the easy to learn/difficult to master to just simple to learn not really a stab at anyone player type | |} ---- one example of a few that stuck out in your post of what i was kinda getting at(ill try to get to more, as well as editing OP to get it more .....linear.....) is that yeah, its not that complicated to grasp. but ive ran into some players, not exactly in early game that were not aware of the telegraph system/ what its purpose was. | |} ---- I'd like Twice if i could... lol sorry all, for realz | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Someone hold my rings, I'm about to get all unreasonable up in here. | |} ---- I can't help but laugh at all this (and I understand what tired does to a person), but isn't it ironic that "dumb down" is part of title and then we read some of the post! LMAO, sorry but ya'll have to admit it's funny | |} ---- ---- I think vet dungeons are just as hard as they need to be. That's why they're called "veteran". The problem is that people think they can just step into Vet Skullcano, wave their swords around at random, and get a gold medal. Some people need to complete regular Skullcano a few dozen times before they can call themselves "veterans." | |} ---- I agree, there are some things that need to happen that are often over looked. Pug groups I've run with that have a difficult time are usually riddled with players in lvl 46 greens they got while leveling. Unfortunately the player skill has to be amazing for them to survive in a veteran dungeon and pull their weight in sub-standard gear. The Veterans as they are now are even challenging if you're in all Veteran Adventure blues. Crafting is kinda the exception to the gear progression rule, but I'm understanding that is going to be fixed in drop 3. Didn't J-Tal say something about that the itemization philosophy and difficulty tuning was based around having yourself decked out in 90% of the previous tier level gear? So like to have an easier time in dungeons make sure you have a majority of adventure gear, and before going into raid make sure you have majority dungeon gear etc... Think it was a live stream. | |} ---- Their plan to fix this is as follows: -Institute an early dungeon, somewhere around level ten, that is essentially an introduction to instancing (I think it's slated for the January drop). It's slow, it's forgiving, and apparently it's so easy that Pappy can do it. -Institute a more linear gear progression and nerf crafting, as you said. This means running vet adventures until you're geared for vet dungeons, then vet dungones until you're ready for raiding. That way, people learn a little bit better. -Institute a buff to experience in dungeons, to make dungeon spamming a viable method to level with. Right now, people generally don't do dungeons, then jump into vets without having seen the content the first time, and NOBODY is queueing as a tank or healer because it's an additional set of gear and LAS slot that doesn't make back experience anywhere near as fast as regular questing. I heard them say that's in the works, but not when that will come into effect. Hopefully, that will close some of the skill gap. I think the biggest problems are coordination related. Tanks and healers get a late start in learning (I know I did) and DPS never learn how to make sure they don't pull threat or miss heals. The intention is that people learn sooner and have incentives to do so. We'll see if it works out. Right now, it doesn't help that people aren't getting ANY gear they can use from instanced content. | |} ----